


I'm a failure

by cuddleluca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleluca/pseuds/cuddleluca
Summary: Levi felt sad so Erwin was to comfort him.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	I'm a failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Humanity_Strongest_001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/gifts), [Levi__Acker_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/gifts).



> haha, for a friend.

Levi was crying when he walked in. Two sharp knocks to the door and it creaked open.

"Levi?" The blond walked into the room slowly, large shoulders taking up the majority of the door way.

"Erwin..." Levi sat up properly on his chair, hands rubbing furiously against his eyes to stop the tears. "What- what are you doing here?"

"You called for me." Erwin walked into the, shutting the door behind him.

"But I didn't Eyebrows." Levi glared at the taller man, waiting for a response.

"I definitely remember this note being handed to me that read, 'Commander Erwin, please come to my chambers.'"

"I-" Levi furrowed his brows trying to remember writing the note or passing it to someone,"I don't remember."

Erwin smiled and walked closer to the raven. "That's okay, love."

Levi looked back at Erwin with a curious expression on his face. "Love?"

"Yes, love. Because I love you."

Levi looked away, fresh tears falling to replace the dry ones on his face. He felt Erwin guide him to his chair and sat him down. 

_It wasn't real._

"Do-" Levi sniffled, "do you have anywhere to be tonight? It is my birthday after all..."

Erwin smiled and crouched next to the chair, now at eye level with Levi. 

"No where at all, love."

"Can y-you stay here? Just for a little bit?" 

"Of course."

"When you finally stop talking, it's the only time I want you to talk."

"You want me to talk? Okay love..."

Erwin talk about that day, how the rest of the squad were doing, how it finally snowed before the temperature raised a bit causing it to rain, how the cake had tasted for Levi's birthday cake (baked by Erwin, helped by Hanji), how he loved Levi when Levi finally drifted off to sleep.

_It wasn't real._

Levi knew once he opened his eyes, that Erwin would be gone. He would be gone because he wasn't there in the first place.

_He hadn't come back._

Erwin was dead. Levi knew that, felt more tears trickled down his pale face as he woke up.

_Everyone I loved had died._

Levi knew he was cursed. Cursed from the moment he was born. He wasn't able to save his own mother from the germs that resided on unclean surfaces.

_I wasn't able to make anyone proud._

Kenny had left him too. Levi thought he was doing good, able to be fast and smart and not use too many words or cry over little things. Yet even his own uncle walked away from him.

_I wasn't able to save him._

Erwin had died because of his incompetence. Levi didn't want him to live in a world where everything he had believed in was a lie. It wasn't fair for Erwin. So he gave the serum to Armin.

_"I am always by your side..."_

He said that, but where is he now?

 _I'm a failure, a FAILURE, A_ _**FAILURE.**_

Levi wasn't able to protect the closest to him, why should anyone allow him to be humanities strongest? He has only ever failed before...

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was so bad


End file.
